dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Prince of Sparta
Flute Name: Flute Race: Namekian Height: 6 feet 3 inches Weight: 210 pounds Power Level: Base-90,000 Might Namek-3,600,000 Super Might Namek- 180,000,000 Dialogue Dialogue Before Fight: To Piccolo- "So you're Piccolo? This should be fun" To Nail- "Legends have been told of you. I will savor this fight" To Frieza- "You villain! Pay for your evil!" To Goku- "Your are a hero to the Namekians, I will honor this fight" To any other fighters- "You wanna fight against me? Let's see you do it!" To King Blank- "A King? Let's see how a King takes a Might Namek!" To Ledas- "Let's do this pipsqueak!" To Bennac- "Fusion? No matter! You'll still lose!" To Zeku- "I'm no instrument, I'm a Might Namek!" Dialogue After Fight (Victory): Piccolo- "It was an honor Piccolo" Nail- "I defeated a true legend?! You were going easy!" Frieza- "I have avenged the Namekians!" Goku- "Thank you for the battle, I will remember it forever." Other Fighters- "You made the mistake of fighting me!" King Blank- "Some King you are!" Ledas- "You didn't stand a chance little one." Bennac- "Ha! Might Namek beats Fusion any day of the week!" Zeku- "Ha! Here's me playing a song on the world's smallest violin!" Dialogue After Fight (Defeat): Piccolo- "*Winces* Wow, that's true strength!?" Nail- "Of course I stood no chance..." Frieza- "I have failed the Namekians..." Goku- "Wow! You're so powerful." Other Fighters- "You're a strong fighter..." King Blank- "I guess being king does make for something..." Ledas- "Defeated?! By a child!?" Bennac- "Un...believable!" Zeku- "I..don't believe it..." Dialogue During Fight: All(aside from Frieza) fighters- "Fighting you is unbelievable!" "Don't hold back" "My strength his far more" Frieza- "You will pay!" "Now is the time you die!" "Every Namekian is counting on me to kill you!" Dialogue After Transforming: "My power is Eternal!" "You're facing a Might Namek now!" "I am Super Flute!" Transformations Transformations: Base form Might Namek-Muscle mass increases, eyes go white, power level increases by 40 times Super Might Namek-Muscle mass increases, eyes go purple or red, it depends on anger(purple for calm, red for hate) power level increases 200 times. Costumes Costumes: Casual Namek wear(blue tunic, red pants) Battle clothing(white neck pad, no shirt, white pants) World Tournament Clothing(Green and brown armour, dark blue pants, mouth cover) Super Attacks Super Attacks:(Base and Transformations) Masenko Paralyzing Blow- A quick rush move that has Flute choping at the enemies neck, paralyzing for a short amount of time. Liquidating Blaster- Red Demon Wave Blast. Kamehameha Afterimage Strike Wild Sense Rapid Fire Blasts- A volley of red ki blasts Ki Blast Volley. Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Attacks: Base form- Super Masenko Might Namek- Paralyzing Rush Attack- Extended version of the first featuring several kicks to the face, then two gut punches, and then jumping over the enemy to chop his neck, paralyzing for a short ammount of time Super Might Namek- True Kamehameha Category:Prince of Sparta Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Downloadable Content Category:Fan Fiction